The invention involves exercise equipment, in particular exercise equipment to strengthen muscle groups used in horseback riding.
Although there are many different types of home exercise devices on the market, there is still no exercise equipment that especially targets those muscles used for horseback riding, namely the thighs, back, abdomen and arm muscles. It is possible, of course, to train these muscle groups using existing exercise equipment, but the latter is usually very expensive.